


All the Kingsmen

by kotokoshka



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Random & Short, Spies & Secret Agents, and i mean canon for Kingsman so possibly a lot of violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Именно это он и получает — короткую, но пламенную речь о потенциале, о том, что его жизнь можно изменить, сделать лучше, правильнее. Несмотря на жгучее желание поиздеваться, а потом и вовсе уйти, что-то в голосе Снарта заставляет его стоять и слушать.Что-то в голосе этого выходца из адски крутых социальных слоев дает Барри надежду, и это самая опасная штука в мире. Он прекрасно знает, что витание в облаках ни к чему путному не приводит. Но...





	All the Kingsmen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Kingsmen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860117) by [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu). 



> Хэдканон: http://pheuthe.tumblr.com/post/171489594682/pheuthe-but-coldflash-kingsmanau-where-joe  
> Стиль текста чисто тамблеровский, прошу учесть:)

Жизнь бывает такой стервой.  
  
Барри еще в одиннадцать усваивает этот урок. Он полагает, что должен благодарить судьбу за то, что его не перемолола система, но трудно чувствовать благодарность, когда желудок сводит от голода, когда каждую ночь Барри просыпается от криков, когда видит, что круги под глазами у Джо становятся все больше и темнее, когда проходящие дни одинаково тошнотворно серые.  
  
Единственное, что помогает Барри держаться на плаву, это улыбка Айрис. Когда ему исполняется двенадцать, он клянется себе, что сделает все, чтобы эта прекрасная улыбка не угасла никогда. Даже если это будет означать, что ему придется драться; даже если ему придется вляпываться в истории, научиться воровать, чтобы ему не пришлось смотреть, как Джо напивается, потому что у них нет денег заплатить за счета и еду одновременно.  
  
Джо пытается уберечь своих детей от самого худшего, но Барри прекрасно знает, что Джо и сам делал вещи, которыми не гордятся. Они никогда это не обсуждают; тишина становится щитом для них обоих, заставляет держаться на расстоянии друг от друга, но Барри успокаивает себя тем, что способен постоять за себя и уберечь Айрис, даже если за это молчание приходится расплачиваться порезами и синяками по всему телу.  
  
Большую часть его жизни все, в общем-то, не так уж и плохо, пока Барри не наживает себе проблем — не успевает скрыться от копов, которые гонятся за ним по темным переулкам Централ Сити. Он знает, что может попросить помощи у Джо, но дело в том, что ему попросту нельзя… все вскроется, все узнают о том, чем он занимается и о том, что он знает о грязных делах Джо. Это дорого Уэстам обойдется, причем дело не в деньгах: Айрис перестанет доверять отцу, поэтому Барри не может так рисковать, несмотря на то, что его приковали наручниками к стальному столу, задавая одни и те же вопросы.  
  
Несмотря на все свои попытки зарабатывать на жизни теми способами, которыми возможно, Барри знает, что вляпался по самое не хочу. Ему не особо нравится мысль оказаться за решеткой, но сделать с этим он ничего не может, если не хочет сдать своих друзей, а это не в его стиле.   
  
Барри в отчаянии трет шею, и его пальцы вдруг натыкаются на цепочку, которую он носит с того дня, как его родители погибли в автокатастрофе. Он все еще помнит человека в костюме, который говорил Джо, что ему самому придется заботиться о Барри. Тогда Барри не знал, что это значит и не понял, почему Джо так злится.  
  
Джо собирался выкинуть этот медальон, но Барри забрал его, почему-то решив, что когда-нибудь это ему поможет.  
  
На оборотной стороне номера цифры,18.03.00. Набирая номер, Барри нервно стучит ногой по грязному полу, особо не ожидая ничего. Но, конечно, он ждал вовсе не автоматический голос, который сообщил, что он набрал номер горячей линии для жалоб клиентов. Он пытается объяснить, кто он, называет свое имя, что сейчас он в полицейском участке и нуждается в помощи…  
  
— Мы надеемся на дальнейшее сотрудничество, всего доброго, — как-то пренебрежительно говорит голос. Барри вцепляется в трубку, чувствуя зарождающееся чувство паники.  
  
— Погодите, погодите! Эм-м-м…  _оксфорды, но не броги_?  
  
Он понятия не имеет, что это значит, но фраза застряла в голове с того дня, когда человек в костюме сказал, что его родители погибли. На другом конце линии воцаряется молчание, а затем механический голос благодарит его, а потом добавляет, что «жалоба» была зарегистрирована.   
  
Теперь Барри думает, что это просто полнейший пиздец.  
  
Но через десять минут Барри выходит из полицейского участка. Его никто не держит, что чертовски странно. Выйдя под полуденное солнце, он щурится, ничего толком не видя, и когда его зовет чей-то голос, почти что спотыкается и едва ли не летит вниз по лестнице.  
  
— Барри. Как ты вырос! Тебя подвезти?  
  
Этот тот самый человек в строгом костюме, только теперь его виски чуть тронуты сединой, но да, это  _именно_ он — та же ухмылка, те же серьезные глаза, изучающие Барри, будто мужчина одним взглядом может прочесть его как книгу. Мужчина красивый, не просто хорошенький, а действительно  _красивый_ , и в голове Барри звучит сигнал тревоги. Но по какой-то непонятной причине, несмотря на то, что в голове все буквально кричит «опасность!», в нем есть что-то, заставляющее Барри стоять на месте и наблюдать.  
  
— Кто ты такой? — вызывающе спрашивает он. Но его наглый самоуверенный тон не производит на мужчину никакого впечатления, он продолжает улыбаться.  
  
— Это я дал тебе его. — Он жестом указывает на медальон. Барри тут же наспех убирает его обратно под футболку.  
  
— Это не ответ.  
  
Мужчина отходит от стены, от него во все стороны распространяются флюиды силы и власти, с каждым его движением. Он склоняет голову к плечу, всем своим видом показывая, что он просчитывает чуть ли не каждый последующий шаг Барри.  
  
— Меня зовут Леонард Снарт, и твоя мать спасла мне жизнь. Почему бы тебе не позволить мне отвезти тебя домой и рассказать тебе об этом чуть больше?  
  


***

  
  
Барри всегда подозревал, что смерть его родителей не была несчастным случаем. Он не мог этого доказать, но никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что в деле что-то было не так: никаких тел, лишних разговоров, его отдали «другу семьи» без всяких бесед с работниками социальных служб. Потом появился мужчина в костюме, а на задней стороне его медальона был секретный пароль.  
  
Но это совсем не укладывалось у него в голове, пока он не увидел, как этот самый мужчина укладывает на лопатки мудаков, которые цепляются к Барри, потому что они считают его угрозой. Они такие тупые, что нарываются сами и пытаются толкнуть Снарта. Барри всего пару месяцев занимался единоборствами, но довольно хорошо научился распознавать опасность, даже если она упакована в дорогой костюм. К сожалению, у этих тупых головорезов нет такого же инстинкта выживания, и Снарт вытирает ими пол бара самым эффектным и элегантным способом, который только видел Барри. Снарт даже не успевает вспотеть — разбирается с придурками, возвращается к липкому от разлитой выпивки столу и допивает пиво так спокойно, будто и не вставал с места.  
  
Барри никогда в жизни ни в кого не влюблялся. А сейчас это почти произошло, если уж быть честным: он почти что чувствует бабочек в животе, когда Снарт снова встает и поправляет свой идеальный костюм, но потом он направляет свои часы с дротиком прямо в лицо Барри.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, не надо! — почти визжит Барри, вскидывая руки в знак капитуляции. — Я никому не скажу, клянусь, я никогда в жизни никого не сдавал!  
  
Снарт секунду рассматривает его своими холодными голубыми глазами, а потом опускает руку только чтобы сжать плечо Барри каким-то непонятным обнадеживающим жестом, больше похожим на предупреждение.  
  
— Удачи тебе, парень, — говорит Снарт, после чего уходит, оставив Барри в одиночестве сидеть среди валяющихся без сознания головорезов и несчастного бармена.  
  
Да, определенно, он немного влюблен.  
  


***

  
  
Это ебучий тест, не иначе: когда другая компания дебилов загоняет Барри в угол и пытается вытрясти из него информацию о том, кем был его таинственный спаситель, Барри даже не думает о том, чтобы выдать Снарта. Стычку прерывает незнакомый голос из ниоткуда, спокойно информирующий дебилов о том, что у них будут серьезные неприятности, если они не отпустят Барри. Он неуверен, верят ли эти придурки в то, что слышат, но у него появляется нужная минутка, чтобы слинять прямо в…  
  
Ателье.  
  
— Знаете, я никогда еще не видел портных, — говорит он вместо приветствия, вваливаясь в ателье через стеклянные двери с золотыми надписями. Снарт сидит в кожаном кресле, потягивая виски, и Барии готов побиться об заклад, что он дороже, чем вся выпивка Джо вместе взятая. Что, честно говоря, пиздецки много. — Но я точно уверен, что ты тут не портной.  
  
Снарт пристально смотрит на него, а затем снова улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой. Потом он встает и ведет Барри к примерочной.  
  
Может быть, ему удастся утащить пиджак, это будет просто неебически круто. Пиджак, похожий на тот что носит Снарт, хотя его скорее пришьют в таком случае, чем возьмут на серьезную работу, но мысль все равно приятная.  
  
Прежде чем Барри произносит вслух свои опасения, которые буквально написаны на его лице, Снарт встречается с ним взглядом в большом зеркале.  
  
— Скажи мне, Барри… что ты видишь?  
  
 _Неудачника_ , — хочет сказать Барри. —  _Обузу_. Но он по опыту знает, что люди не ценят подобного рода откровенность, это приводит лишь к пустым банальностям, типа «это неправда» и «ты хороший на самом деле». Поэтому он хмурится, рассматривая собственное недовольное отражение и Снарта, и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Того, кто хочет знать, что за хрень здесь происходит.  
  
Именно это он и получает — короткую, но пламенную речь о потенциале, о том, что его жизнь можно изменить, сделать лучше, правильнее. Несмотря на жгучее желание поиздеваться, а потом и вовсе уйти, что-то в голосе Снарта заставляет его стоять и слушать.  
Что-то в голосе этого выходца из адски крутых социальных слоев дает Барри надежду, и это самая  _опасная_ штука в мире. Он прекрасно знает, что витание в облаках ни к чему путному не приводит. На самом деле он не совсем понимает, что предлагает ему Снарт под словом «Кингсман», но ему… хочется этого, пусть это и звучит смешно и выходит за пределы адекватности.  
  
— Портной? — фыркает Барри, разглядывая безупречный костюм Снарта и его собственную поношенную футболку и потертые джинсы. У него ровно одна рубашка, да и на той логотип «Звездных войн», Почему, твою мать, Снарт решил, что Барри может стать портным?  
  
Но Снарт дерзко ухмыляется, от этого у Барри в животе что-то обнадеживающе вздрагивает.  
  
— Агент Кингсман. Интересует?  
  
О да.  
  


***

  
  
На виски, пролитый на его колени, Барри плевать, потому что его мир рушится и разваливается на части, как только за двусторонним зеркалом зажигается свет.  
  
— Лен?! — практически визжит Барри, Харри тоже не сдерживает вопля, что вообще не в его природе. Они все еще привязаны к дебильным стульям и понять не могут, что за херня тут происходит.  
  
Потому что, черт подери, Барри помнит, как Дарк всадил пулю Лену в голову перед этой проклятой церковью в Кентукки. Помнит, как Лен ничком упал на землю, а он, Барри, орал, почти ничего толком не видя на экране компьютера, потому что слезы застилали обзор.  
  
— Он тебя не слышит, — спокойно говорит агент Грин, продолжая держать Лена на мушке. Барри не может спокойно смотреть, как тот ужас повторяется, он не может, не может…  
  
— Стоять! — в комнату влетает светловолосая женщина в очках (прямо стиль Кингсман), в ее руках — зонт-трость. Она отдает его агенту Грину.  
  
— Все в порядке, я проверила наш сейф на черный день — там было это. — Она снова указывает на зонтик.  
  
Выражение лица Грина не меняется. Интересно, думает Барри, он ест на завтрак хлопья и трахается с таким уже убийственным выражением на лице?  
  
— Теперь нас можно развязать, — смеется Харри.  
  
Барри все еще не может отвести взгляда от Лена, запертого в комнате, обитой мягкой тканью. Стены там расписаны невероятно подробными рисунками и схемами статуй, украшений и других предметов старины.  
  
— Он думает, что он арт-дилер, — поясняет блондинка, Фелисити, когда их обоих наконец развязывают. Барри кидается к зеркалу, а Харри вздыхает и трет лицо, сбивая с носа очки.  
  
— Он именно этим и хотел заниматься, пока не пошел в армию. Получил степень по истории искусств и все такое.  
  
Именно об этом… Барри бы  _никогда_ не догадался. Он может представить Лена, занимающегося чем угодно, но все это «что угодно» всегда обладало ореолом опасности. Представить его в подвалах какого-нибудь музея, изучающего древние браслеты и антикварные вазы… об этом даже подумать смешно, и Барри в это просто не может поверить — в основном потому, что отрицание всегда было важной частью его борьбы с самим собой.  
  
Он вваливается в комнату, как только открывается дверь, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, потому что он видит Лена, живого и здорового, несмотря ни на что.  
  
— Лен! — кричит он. Мужчина оборачивается, но на его лице нет ничего, кроме недоумения и вежливого интереса. Барри подходит ближе, раскидывает руки, готовый заключить Лена в объятия, которых так жаждал с той чертовой ночи, как Лена застрелили.  
  
Лен удивленно моргает глазом, не прикрытым повязкой, и немного панически отводит руку Барри от себя.  
  
— Простите, мы знакомы? — спрашивает он слабым голосом. Ошеломленный Барри давится воздухом.  
  
— Лен, это я. Барри. Давай. Пойдем домой. Мы скучали по тебе.  
  
 _Я скучал по тебе_ , — думает Барри, но не может произнести вслух, да это и не важно. Лен смотрит на него пустым глазом, будто Барри — незнакомец, будто это не он вытащил Барри из участка и вовсе не он показал ему лучшую жизнь. Будто Барри ничего ему не должен, словно Барри не проводил недели, просыпаясь от кошмарных воспоминаний о том, как он смотрел на Дарка, стреляющего в Лена, и ничего не мог сделать.  
  
Будто бы они ничего не значили друг друга, в том или ином смысле, и Барри не может вынести всего этого груза, этого вежливого, мягкого Лена, который думает только об искусстве и не помнит, как можно пятьюдесятью способами убить человека.  
  
Поэтому, когда местный бармен ненароком подкидывает ему идею, Барри не медлит ни секунды. Он стучится в дверь комнаты Лена, видит, как тот пугается, но старается не поддаться на то, как смягчается лицо Лена, когда тот видит щенка.  
  
Это хаски, размером как небольшой пушистый бело-серый шарик, а его голубые глаза точно такие же, как у Лена  
  
— Хочешь подержать? — спрашивает он, хотя заранее знает ответ. Лен счастливо вздыхает, прижимая собаку к себе, и улыбается, когда розовый язык касается его подбородка.  
Барри молча приставляет к голове щенка свой Глок.  
  
Лен в ужасе вскрикивает — этот крик пробирает Барри до самого сердца. Он отчаянно надеется, что делает все правильно, что вот-вот увидит Лена, сильного, опасного Лена, а не этого незнакомца, который дрожащими руками прижимает к себе скулящего щенка, испуганно глядя то на Барри, то на дуло револьвера, будто он не сомневается, что Барри Аллен способен вот так вот с панталыку пристрелить живое существо, причем не только собаку, но и самого Лена. Это режет без ножа, будто они ничего не знают друг о друге, но для Барри Лен по-прежнему Лен, и даже такая тривиальная вещь, как смерть не сможет никогда этого изменить, не сможет остановить ту лавину чувств, которая накрывает Барри каждый раз, когда он слышит имя Лена.  
  
— Кто в здравом уме стреляет в щенят?! — вопит Лен, и Барри смеется — холодно, зловеще, прямо так, как научился у Снарта.  
  
— Ты, Лен, ты был в достаточно здравом уме, чтобы пристрелить щенка, помнишь?!  
На секунду Барри кажется, что все, ничего не сработает, его сейчас выведут отсюда, и он только лишь нанесет Лену еще одну травму. Но затем что-то происходит, будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем — взгляд Лена неуловимо меняется и становится расфокусированным.  
  
— Выстрел был холостой, Барри! Холостой! — кричит Лен, отчего сердце Барри совершает головокружительный кульбит. Здоровый глаз Лена становится ярче, буквально загорается от ярости и боли — тех чувств, которые сделали его тем, кто он есть. Выражение его лица меняется, другие бы не заметили, но Барри различает даже совсем неуловимые перемены. Он видит, как Лен-арт-дилер становится Галахадом или  _Холодом_.  _Снова_.  
  
—  _Барри_ , — тихо говорит он, и между ним и Барри снова искрит, так знакомо, что сердце Барри сходит с ума, бешено бьется, утопая в радости и надежде… в тех чувствах, от которых Аллен успел отвыкнуть.  
  
— Привет, Ленни, — шепчет Барри, отшвыривая револьвер, обхватывая Лена и пряча лицо в складках его одежды, закрывая глаза. Ощущение кожи под щекой такое знакомое, стоит Барри только прижаться к шее Лена. Рукой он держит Лена за плечи, все еще неуверенно, но Лен его не отталкивает. И Барри очень хочется его никогда не отпускать.  
  


***

  
  
Барри всегда отлично умел решать проблемы. Ну, не всегда, а последние лет десять, он никогда не тормозил, если дело было дрянь. Это очень редкие моменты, когда он устает настолько, что его вечный спутник адреналин покидает его тело, разум ходит по кругу, пока Барри не разберется, где выход и не расставит все в голове по местам.  
  
Лен сидит на диване рядом, даже не касается, но все, о чем сейчас может думать Барри, это то, что под дурацкой джентльменской задницей Лена даже кожаный диван не скрипит.  
  
— Ужасное чувство, согласись, — произносит Лен, и Барри очень хочется сделать вид, что он не понимает, о чем речь, но… в голове все еще пение Харри, которое обрывается оглушительным взрывом. Сейчас Барри не может об этом говорить. Да и вести себя адекватно вообще.  
  
Опустив плечи настолько, насколько позволяет костюм, Барри стягивает очки с носа и бросает их на стол. Сейчас ему не хочется, чтобы их разговор записывался, но слово конфиденциальность пришлось забыть, когда он подписал первый договор о неразглашении, и это уже порядком действует ему на нервы.  
  
Им уже представили нового техника — парня, ненамного старше Барри, еще более резкого, чем Харри. Он компетентный, решительный, что особенно было заметно по тому, какую головомойку он умудрился устроить агентам Кингсман. Но Барри все равно не может простить себе смерть Харри.  
  
— Твоя мать однажды сделала то же самое для нас, — тихо говорит Лен, и реакции от Барри он явно не ждет. — Спасла наших четырех агентов, включая меня, вместе с твоим отцом.  
Барри неуверен в своих чувствах, но ярость, трансформирующаяся в мигрень, накрывает его так резко, что он не успевает с ней справиться. Надавив пальцам на уголки глаз, он ждет, пока головная боль исчезнет или хотя бы станет слабее.  
  
— Значит, чувство вины когда-нибудь пройдет? — спрашивает он, и молчание Лена — красноречивый ответ. Его плечи вдруг обнимает рука Лена, что напоминает ему о дне их первой встречи, или о второй встрече в пабе, когда Лен пожелал ему удачи, а Барри подавился воздухом.  
  
— Я устал, что все вокруг умирают, — выдыхает Барри, позволяя усталости и боли отразиться в своем голосе. Что тут скрывать. — Я не знаю, сколько еще я смогу… сколько еще…  
  
— Хочешь уйти? — прямо спрашивает Лен, и Барри испуганно вскидывает голову. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что уход из агентов — хороший вариант. Но он хорошо знает Лена, и этот человек никогда бы не стал шутить с такими серьезными вещами.  
Но дело в том… даже если люди умирают, даже если Барри до сих пор преследуют воспоминания о том, как убили Лена, а теперь к ним прибавился поющий глупую песню Харри, стоящий на гранате… есть другие люди, тысячи людей, которые живы лишь потому, что Барри делал то, что должен был делать.  
  
Поэтому ни о каком уходе и речи быть не может.  
  
— Только попробуй еще раз сдохнуть, — в итоге шипит Барри, и Лен, этот напыщенный говнюк, смеется. Просто нагло хохочет над ним, пока губы Барри сами собой не растягиваются в улыбку, несмотря на боль, которая все еще мучает его сердце. Он знает, что Лен не может пообещать ему не умирать, потому что это обещание сложно сдержать, они же оба агенты Кингсман. В конечном итоге Барри решается: просто наклоняется и сцеловывает с губ Лена этот смех, прежде чем успевает как следует подумать о плюсах и минусах этого решения.  
  
Лен даже не вздрагивает — говнюк, наверняка понял намерения Барри еще до того, как он начал наклоняться. Длинные пальцы Лена обхватывают его шею, и он целует Барри в ответ, так тепло и податливо, так…  _правильно_.  
  
Барри не дает себе задаться вопросом, сколько времени им отведено: на данный момент его должно быть достаточно.


End file.
